


Kokichi Oma makes workout videos.

by usuohi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Explicit Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi
Summary: Kokichi Is bored and decides to make workout videos





	Kokichi Oma makes workout videos.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

Kokichi Oumera rolled out matts for his ugle friends,

His friends

Gonta Hunkahara

Ryoma Hoshido

Mia Irum m . m mm m mmmmmmm

and the best girl (3rd best)

angie yonag  
They all burst through the door, "HI COCK ITCHY!"

"Its Kokeech you shitty sad fuck farts." He replied as he looked at his booty in his adiddass leggings  
damnn.... he was hot

Everyone blushed because everypne was super horny for kokochi  
execpt  
gonta

 

he was too pure to understand the concept of being "H ORN Y"

Miu went to a matt and started doing flips

Kokich i was disgusted, "Bitch, stop it"

SHE YELLETH "OOOOH !~~"

"Ew"

Angie hit the record on the camera and everyone got into position

Ryoma did like, nothing he just laid on the mat and putting a cat out of his shorts. 

Kokichi put his hands on his hips and put on a fake ass smile, "Hey Sisters, welcome to Ouma's Workout Haven! Today were gonna teahc yall how to shake that boot y!"  
Everyone screeamed, "NO! D:"

Gonta was ignoring everyone because he found roaches in the corner and started petting them, 

He turned to them, "Gonta found frends :D"

Everyone had a scream!!

Damn i knew the school was nasty but this bitch got roaches???  
shit  
Everyone had a stroke as thousands of roaches came out of Gonta's hair. He locked the door and blocked it with a usettling s M I L ee

"i n se ct . mee t an d g REE t T W O " he said as more bugs came out of his hair, filling the small room.

koookichi died on the spot

Damn it gonta!

A body has been discovered!!  
!  
!

Gonta started to sob, "Gonta only wanted to teech his friends the importance of buggies!"

"Nobody gives a shit." Monokuma said as he dragged Gonta away

Gonta got thrown into the bottom of the ocean  
rip 

hoshi sobbed, "gonta gokaahura nooohh :((( "

hoshi wanted to cry, he couldnt live without his best bug friend for life


End file.
